<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>life 「 I+I = I」 by normal_q</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087730">life 「 I+I = I」</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/normal_q/pseuds/normal_q'>normal_q</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OPWeeklyth [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Real World, Fanfiction, M/M, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>ไทย</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:09:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/normal_q/pseuds/normal_q</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ace’s part พื้นที่ภายในห้องของอพาร์ทเม้นมีขนาดใหญ่เกินไป มันเป็นเพราะว่าห้องแห่งนี้ไม่ใช่สถานที่สำหรับอยู่อาศัยเพียงลำพัง แต่โปรโตกัส ดี. เอสก็อยู่คนเดียวมาจะครบ 4 ปีแล้ว จนวันหนึ่งเขาเจอกับเจ้าแมวดำที่นอนขดตัวอยู่ในลังข้างเสาไฟฟ้า เพราะความเหงาทำให้เก็บมันมาเลี้ยง พร้อมตั้งชื่อให้ว่า ‘ซาโบ’ ชื่อของเจ้าของห้องอีกคนที่เคยอาศัยอยู่ด้วยกันมาก่อน</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Portgas D. Ace/Sabo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OPWeeklyth [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>life 「 I+I = I」</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>หลังจากเห็นหัวข้อสัตว์เลี้ยงแล้ว ฉันก็นึกถึง Kanojo to Kanojo no Neko ขึ้นมาทันทีเลยค่ะ ในตอนแรกตั้งใจจะแต่งเพียงแค่ neko’s part เท่านั้น ทว่าตัวฉันไม่อาจละทิ้งความเป็นตัวเองในการเขียนออกไปได้ ดังนั้นฉันจึงตัดสินใจที่เขียน ace’s part ขึ้นมาด้วยค่ะ ซึ่งฉันหวังว่าทุกคนจะสนุกไปกับการเขียนของฉันเหมือนเช่นทุกครั้งไปนะคะ ขอบคุณสำหรับความรักค่ะ</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ณ อพาร์ทเม้นท์แห่งหนึ่งตั้งอยู่ใกล้กับสถานีรถไฟ และย่านการค้าชื่อดัง ชั้นที่ 5 ของอพาร์ทเม้นแห่งนั้นมีห้องชุดขนาดใหญ่สำหรับครอบครัว เมื่อ 7 ปีก่อนได้มีคนย้ายเข้ามาอยู่อาศัยในห้องหมายเลข 503 เป็นชายหนุ่มนักศึกษาสองคนที่หากดูจากภายนอกแล้วไม่เข้ากันอย่างเห็นได้ชัด</p><p>สัญญาเช่าห้องถูกเซ็นด้วยชื่อของโปรโตกัส ดี. เอส และซาโบ —พวกเขาเป็นที่รู้จักกันดีในละแวกที่อยู่อาศัย เนื่องจากนิสัยเป็นมิตร นอบน้อม และมีมารยาท ทำให้ผู้คนส่วนใหญ่ที่เข้ามารู้จัก หรือพบเจอตกหลุมรักไปตาม ๆ กัน ทั้งสองมักจะเป็นประเด็นสนทนาที่ดีเสมอเนื่องจากความสัมพันธ์อันแน่นแฟ้นของพวกเขาเป็นเรื่องน่าสงสัยสำหรับผู้คนในยุคปัจจุบัน</p><p>เพราะถึงแม้พวกเขาจะจบการศึกษา ก้าวเข้าสู่วัยทำงานแต่ก็ยังไม่มีหวี่แววว่าทางอพาร์ทเม้นท์ต้องคืนเงินค่ามัดจำ จุดเปลี่ยนครั้งใหญ่ของชีวิตทั้งสองเกิดขึ้นเมื่อประมาณ 3 ปีก่อน บริษัทของชายหนุ่มคนหนึ่งต้องการให้ลูกน้องผู้มีความสามารถไปประจำการอยู่สาขาที่พึ่งเปิดใหม่ในต่างประเทศ และคนที่ได้รับเลือกไปก็คือ ‘ซาโบ’</p><p>เห็นได้ชัดว่าโปรโตกัส ดี. เอสไม่สบอารมณ์กับการตัดสินใจของทางบริษัทที่ซาโบทำงานให้อยู่ ถึงอย่างนั้นด้วยความที่ทั้งคู่เป็นผู้ใหญ่แล้ว การต่อต้านเป็นเด็กไม่รู้จักโตไม่ใช่เรื่องอันเหมาะสม ในช่วงเวลานั้นพวกเขาตัดสินใจอะไรหลาย ๆ อย่างเพื่อไม่ให้กระทบกับความสัมพันธ์ที่น้อยคนจะรับรู้</p><p>พวกเขาเป็นคนรักกัน</p><p>ฉะนั้นปัญหาเรื่องความสัมพันธ์เป็นสิ่งแรกที่ต้องจัดการให้มั่นใจที่สุด แม้พวกเขาจะรู้จักกันมามากกว่าครึ่งหนึ่งของชีวิตที่ใช้อยู่แล้วก็ตาม แต่พวกเขาไม่ได้มีความมั่นใจว่าจะไม่มีสิ่งใดสั่นคลอนได้ เมื่อถึงเวลาที่ซาโบออกจากอพาร์ทเม้นท์ไปพวกเขาถึงตระหนักได้ว่าเรื่องเดียวที่มีค่าให้กังวลมากที่สุดคือเรื่องความรู้สึกของพวกเขาทั้งสองคน</p><p>โปรโตกัส ดี. เอสตื่นขึ้นมาในยามเช้าตรู่พร้อมกับเสียงของนาฬิกาปลุก ห้องนอนห้องเดิมกว้างขึ้นถนัดตาภายในระยะเวลาแค่หนึ่งวัน เขาเดินไปเปิดผ้าม่านรับแสงอาทิตย์ในยามเช้า ก่อนจะเข้าห้องน้ำไปพร้อมกับสมาร์ทโฟนซึ่งแสดงหน้าจอโทรออกให้เห็น เสียงของสัญญาณดังขึ้นสม่ำเสมอ ก่อนจะถูกแทนที่ด้วยเสียงทักทาย</p><p>(อรุณสวัสดิ์เอส) ปลายสายกล่าวน้ำเสียงอ่อนล้าอย่างเห็นได้ชัด</p><p>ถ้าหากให้เดาเขาคิดว่าอีกฝ่ายคงยังไม่ทันได้พักผ่อนหลังจากลงจากย้ายไปอยู่อีกฟากของโลก และในเวลาเช่นนี้เองเขาไม่อาจทำอะไรได้นอกจากเรียกชื่อของอีกฝ่ายด้วยน้ำเสียงที่เปี่ยมไปด้วยความรัก ระหว่างที่กำลังเริ่มต้นกิจวัตรประจำวันก่อนจะออกไปทำงาน</p><p>พวกเขาพูดคุยกันอีกเพียงแค่เล็กน้อย ถึงแม้จะมีเรื่องให้พูดหลายเรื่องก็ตาม ทั้งอย่างนั้นสภาพร่างกายของคนที่อยู่อีกฟากคงไม่ไหวแล้ว และเขาตัดสินใจวางสายลงโดยที่คำพูดหวาน ๆ ติดอยู่บนปลายลิ้น เพียงแค่วันดียวภายในใจก็หนักจนเหมือนถูกหินนับสิบก้อนมาถ่วงไว้ เห็นทีโปรโตกัส ดี. เอสคงใช้ชีวิตอยู่ได้ไม่นานนัก</p><p>จัดเตรียมอาหารเช้าลงบนกล่องอย่างไม่รีบร้อน หลังจากเสร็จเรียบร้อยถึงได้ตระหนักได้ว่าทำเกินมาอีกกล่องด้วยความเคยชิน เขาไม่คิดที่จะทิ้งอาหารจึงจัดการยัดข้าวกล่องทั้งสองลงใส่กระเป๋า และออกไปทำงานโดยไม่ลืมกล่าวคำลา “จะไปแล้วนะ” โดยที่ไม่มีใครตอบกลับมา</p><p>โปรโตกัส ดี. เอสทำงานเป็นหัวหน้าเชฟของภัตตาคารระดับ 4 ดาวแห่งหนึ่งที่มีชื่อเสียงในหมู่แวดวงนักธุรกิจระดับสูง ถึงเขาจะอายุยังน้อยเกินจะขึ้นเป็นระดับหัวหน้า แต่ฝีมือของเขาไม่ใช่สิ่งที่จะมองข้ามได้ ด้วยเหตุนั้นเองทำให้นิตยสาร และรายการโทรทัศน์เข้ามารบกวนหลายครั้ง</p><p>เชฟหนุ่มอายุน้อย หน้าตาดี มากฝีมือเป็นหัวข้อข่าวที่ยังไงก็ขายออกอย่างแน่นอน ซึ่งตามปกติแล้วคนแบบโปรโตกัส ดี. เอสมักจะถูกหมั่นไส้จากเพื่อนร่วมงาน แต่ด้วยนิสัยส่วนตัวของเขาทำให้เป็นที่รักมากกว่าจะได้รับความเกลียดชัง เมื่อมาถึงสถานที่ทำงานก็ถูกเพื่อนร่วมงานเข้ามาปลอบโยนเสียยกใหญ่เรื่องที่ต้องแยกห่างจากคนรัก</p><p>ในตอนนั้นเขาเองนึกอยากจะร้องไห้ออกมาเหมือนกัน ถ้าหากไม่ได้สวมชุดของเชฟอยู่ล่ะก็นะ</p><p>เวลาผ่านไปพ้นไปวันแล้ววันเล่า จนในที่สุดก็ผ่านมาได้ 4 ปีแล้ว —โปรโตกัส ดี. เอสยังคงอยู่อาศัยที่ห้อง503 เพียงลำพังเรื่อยมา ขณะนี้ยังไม่มีหวี่แววว่าคนรักจะกลับจากต่างประเทศอีกด้วย เขายังคงติดต่อกับซาโบอย่างแน่วแน่ และไม่มีทีท่าว่าจิตใจจะสั่นคลอน ถึงอย่างนั้นเขาเปลี่ยนแปลงไปมาทีเดียวเชียว</p><p>นั้นคือเขาสามารถเอ่ยคำหวานได้อย่างเต็มปากเต็มคำ จากที่สมัยอยู่ด้วยกันพวกเขาเหมือนกับเพื่อนสนิทมากกว่าจะเป็นคนรัก ฉันอยากกอดนาย ฉันคิดถึงกลิ่นของนาย พอตื่นมาไม่เจอนายแล้วรู้สึกเหมือนโลกทั้งใบกำลังถล่มลงมา เมื่อก่อนเขาคิดว่ามันยากที่จะพูดคำหวานเหล่านั้น แต่ในตอนนี้เขาไม่คิดว่าจะมีอะไรดีกว่าประโยคหวานเลี่ยนที่ไม่เคยเข้าใจความหมายได้อีก</p><p>โดยเฉพาะอย่างยิ่งในช่วงวันหยุด เขาฟุ้งซ่านยิ่งกว่าวันทำงานปกติเพราะไม่มีอะไรให้ทำ รายการโทรทัศน์ถูกเปลี่ยนช่องไปเรื่อย ๆ ด้วยปลายนิ้วเท้า ในช่วงกลางวันของฤดูร้อนแบบนี้ส่วนใหญ่มักจะเป็นรายการตลกที่มุกแป้กไร้แก่นสาร ท้ายที่สุดเขาปิดโทรทัศน์ลงอีกรอบพร้อมหายใจออกมาเฮือกใหญ่ ก่อนจะตัดสินใจออกไปข้างนอกพร้อมร่มสีแดงคันโปรดสำหรับป้องกันแสงอาทิตย์จ้า</p><p>โปรโตกัส ดี. เอสเลือกที่จะไปในเขตของย่านการค้า มันคงดีกว่าถ้าหากเขาซื้อวัตถุดิบสำหรับทำอาหารไปไว้ลองอะไรใหม่ ๆ แทนที่จะนอนเอกเขนกปล่อยให้เวลาผ่านไปอย่างน่าเสียดาย เขาเลือกวัตถุดิบด้วยความเคยชิน จับจ่ายซื้อของจนกระเป๋าจ่ายตลาดที่เตรียมออกมาด้วยเต็ม เขาจึงแยกตัวออกจากย่านการค้ามาหาที่นั่งพักเพื่อเช็คข้าวของ และตอนนั้นเองก็ตระหนักได้ว่าของซื้อมาส่วนใหญ่เป็นวัตถุดิบสำหรับทำเมนูโปรดของคนรัก</p><p>เงยหน้าขึ้นมองท้องฟ้าสีครามสดใสด้วยความรู้สึกเศร้าหมอง เขาฟุ้งซ่านขนาดที่ว่ากระทั่งท้องฟ้าก็ยังคงมีก้อนเมฆเรียงตัวกันเป็นใบหน้าของซาโบให้ได้เห็น และหยดน้ำร่วงลงเปาะลงกลางหน้าผากเป็นสัญญาณของสายฝนที่กำลังจะกระหน่ำตกลงมาหมายจะไล่เขาให้กลับไปฟุ้งซ่านต่อที่บ้าน</p><p>เหมียว~</p><p>ระหว่างทางกลับบ้านเสียงของแมวจรจัดซึ่งอยู่ในลังกระดาษข้างเสาไฟฟ้าต้นหนึ่งส่งเสียงเรียกร้องให้หันไปสนใจ โปรโตกัส ดี. เอสสบนัยน์ตาสีอำพันที่จ้องมองมาอย่างไร้เดียงสา คล้ายกับสีผมของซาโบเลยนะ เขาคิดเช่นนั้น และก่อนที่จะรู้ตัวได้ยื่นร่มออกไป</p><p>“ว่าไง… อยากไปอยู่ด้วยกันไหม?”</p><p>เหมียว~</p><p>ริมฝีปากบนใบหน้ามีตำหนิยกขึ้นสูง ถึงจะไม่เข้าใจภาษาของแมวแต่การตอบรับนั้นคงอยากไปอยู่ด้วยกันเป็นแน่ เขาคิดในใจเอาเองเสร็จศัพท์ก่อนจะโอบอุ้มเจ้าแมวจรจัดเนื้อตัวเปียกชื้นเข้าสู่อ้อมแขนเพื่อพากลับไปด้วยกัน</p><p>โปรโตกัส ดี. เอสเดินทางมาถึงอพาร์ทเม้นท์ด้วยสภาพดูไม่จืดนัก เขาวางเจ้าแมวเหมียวลงบนโซฟาพร้อมกับวัตถุดิบสำหรับทำอาหาร เดินไปหยิบผ้าขนหนูจากในห้องน้ำหมายจะนำมาเช็ดตัวของแมวที่พึ่งเก็บมาได้ จึงจัดการอุ้มมันอีกครั้งวางลงบนหน้าตักพร้อมกับขยับฝ่ามือเช็ดเส้นขนสีดำสนิทอย่างทะนุถนอม นัยน์ตาสีอำพันสวยจ้องมองขึ้นมา เขาอดไม่ได้ที่จะพึมพำชื่อของคนรักซ้ำไปซ้ำมา</p><p>ฉะนั้นชื่อของเจ้าแมวขนสีดำสนิท มีดวงตาสีอำพันคู่สวยชื่อว่า</p><p>—ซาโบ</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>หลังจากวันนั้นชื่อของโปรโตกัส ดี. เอส และซาโบก็ได้เริ่มต้นขึ้น</p><p>แสงอาทิตย์ยามเช้าตรู่ลอดผ่านผืนผ้าม่านสีครีม นาฬิกาปลุกส่งเสียงร้องทำให้เขาต้องลุกขึ้นมาปิดมัน และเดินไปเปิดผ่านม่านเพื่อให้แสงส่องเข้ามาเห็นห้องนอนที่ตอนนี้มีสิ่งของสำหรับแมวเพิ่มเข้ามาหลายชิ้น</p><p>หยิบสมาร์ทโฟนบนหัวเตียงติดมือเข้ามาในห้องน้ำตามกิจวัตรประจำวัน โทรออกหาคนรักโดยระหว่างรอให้ปลายสายตอบกลับเขาก็แปรงฟันไปด้วย หลังจากเสียงสัญญาณถูกตัดลงแทนที่ด้วยน้ำเสียงระรื่นหูคำแรกที่ออกมาคือชื่อของเขาเอง เป็นแบบนี้มา 4 ปีเห็นจะได้แล้ว แต่เขายังรู้สึกว่าภายในใจมันนุ่มฟูทุกครั้ง</p><p>พวกเขาไม่ได้คุยอะไรที่เป็นประโยชน์มานักนอกจากแลกเปลี่ยนถ้อยคำหวานเลี่ยน เรียกชื่อของกันและกันราวกับว่าสักวันหนึ่งจะเผลอลืมไปจึงต้องเรียกเพื่อให้จดจำไว้ขึ้นใจ พอคุยกันสักพักก็จำเป็นจะต้องตัดสายทิ้ง เขาอดไม่ได้ที่จะถอนหายใจออกมาด้วยความรู้สึกเศร้าสร้อย</p><p>เหมียว~</p><p>ซาโบเดินเข้ามาคลอเคลียพร้อมส่งเสียงเรียกเป็นการปลอบโยน เขาไม่มั่นใจว่าเจ้าแมวตัวนี้ตั้งใจหรือเปล่า ถึงอย่างนั้นก็ย่อตัวลงสัมผัสเส้นขนนุ่มอย่างรักใคร่ เอ่ยทักทายยามเช้าด้วยน้ำเสียงเอ็นดู ก่อนจะอุ้มมันเข้าสู่อ้อมกอดโดยปล่อยสมาร์ทโฟนที่ไว้ใช้คุยกับคนรักเพียงอย่างเดียววางนิ่งแบบนั้น</p><p>ปล่อยซาโบลงบนเบาะนั่งที่ตัดสินใจซื้อมาใหม่โดยเฉพาะ เจ้าแมวยอมนั่งรอนิ่ง ๆ ระหว่างที่นำถาดอาหารไปทำความสะอาดเพื่อใส่มื้อเช้าให้กับมัน ซาโบเดินมาที่ถาดอาหารทันทีที่ได้กลิ่น ก่อนที่เขาจะไปจัดการกับอาหารเช้าของตนเองเขาไม่ลืมเปิดโทรทัศน์ไว้ให้มันดูเล่น</p><p>โปรโตกัส ดี. เอสไม่เผลอทำอาหารเกินหนึ่งกล่องอีกต่อไป แต่ถึงอย่างนั้นเขาก็มักจะทำมันมากกว่าปกติ เพราะซาโบชอบวิ่งเข้ามาในห้องครัวเพื่อขออาหารที่อยู่ในกล่องเสมอ เขาจำได้ว่าลิ้นของแมวไวต่อสัมผัสของอุณหภูมิจึงปล่อยให้มันเย็นลงก่อนที่จะส่งให้อยู่เสมอ ซาโบเป็นแมวที่ไม่รู้จักพอ และออดอ้อนเก่งไม่มีทางที่เขาจะปฏิเสธได้หากแมวอ้วนตัวนี้ต้องการอาหารเพิ่มอีกชิ้นหนึ่ง</p><p>“โอเค ๆ อีกแค่ชิ้นเดียวนะซาโบ”</p><p>เหมียว~</p><p>เจ้าแมวเหมียวส่งเสียงขานรับก่อนจะละเลียดชิมทาโกะอีกชิ้นที่สองโดยไม่ใส่ใจอะไรอีก เขาใช้โอกาสนั้นปิดฝากล่องข้าว และห่อมันด้วยผ้าเช็ดหน้าเรียบร้อย เพียงแค่นี้เขาก็พร้อมจะออกไปทำงานแล้ว</p><p>ในช่วงนี้เพื่อนร่วมงานชอบเข้ามาหยอกล้อว่าโปรโตกัส ดี. เอสกำลังไปด้วยสวยกับคนรักใหม่ ถึงจะเป็นเรื่องล้อเล่นก็ตามแต่มันสะกิดใจให้แอบรู้สึกผิดเล็กน้อยที่เพิ่มใครอีกคนเข้ามาในบ้านโดยไม่ถามไถ่ผู้มีชื่อในสัญญาเช่าอีกคน แต่เขาคิดว่าคนรักคงจะเข้าใจได้ จึงไม่ได้พูดคุยกับเรื่องนี้</p><p>กว่าจะได้กลับบ้านพระอาทิตย์ได้ตกดินไปสักพักแล้ว ท่ามกลางความมืดมีนัยน์ตาสีอำพันส่องแสงสว่าง กลับมาแล้วครับ คำพูดก่อนหน้าที่มีเพียงแค่เสียงของลมตอบรับ แต่ตอนนี้เจ้าแมวเหมียวส่งเสียงร้องตอบกลับมา เขากดสวิตช์ไฟเพื่อให้เห็นสภาพของบ้านได้อย่างชัดเจน และในส่วนของทางเข้าบ้านมีแมวสีดำรอคอยการกลับมาของเขาอยู่</p><p>และในวันถัดมา</p><p>แสงอาทิตย์ยามเช้าตรู่ลอดผ่านผืนผ้าม่านสีครีม นาฬิกาปลุกส่งเสียงร้องทำให้เขาต้องลุกขึ้นมาปิดมัน และเดินไปเปิดผ่านม่านเพื่อให้แสงส่องเข้ามาเห็นห้องนอน เผยให้เห็นเจ้าแมวเหมียวนอนขดตัวอยู่บนเตียงกว้างโดยไม่มีทีท่าว่าจะตื่นแต่อย่างใด</p><p>หยิบสมาร์ทโฟนบนหัวเตียงติดมือเข้ามาในห้องน้ำตามกิจวัตรประจำวัน โทรออกหาคนรักโดยระหว่างรอให้ปลายสายตอบกลับเขาก็แปรงฟันไปด้วย หลังจากเสียงสัญญาณถูกตัดลงแทนที่ด้วยน้ำเสียงระรื่นหูคำแรกที่ออกมาคือชื่อของเขาเอง และเขาก็เรียกชื่อของอีกฝ่ายเป็นการตอบกลับไปเช่นกัน</p><p>“ซาโบ คิดถึงนายจังเลย”</p><p>(ฉันเองก็คิดถึงนายเหมือนกันเอส)</p><p>พวกเขายังคงแลกเปลี่ยนถ้อยคำหวานเลี่ยนให้แก่กัน ในถ้อยคำเหล่านั้นไม่มีทางที่ความรู้สึกของทั้งสองจะลดลงเลยแม้แต่น้อย ในอีกฟากของโลกเขาหวังให้ถ้อยคำนั้นเรียกคนรักให้กลับบ้านไว ๆ แต่ดูจากการสนทนามาด้วยกันตลอด 4 ปีแล้ว ยังคงไม่เห็นอนาคตที่จะได้เจอกันอีกครั้งเลยสักนิดเดียว</p><p>พอคุยกันสักพักก็จำเป็นจะต้องตัดสายทิ้ง เขาอดไม่ได้ที่จะถอนหายใจออกมาด้วยความรู้สึกเศร้าสร้อย แมวที่ถูกเก็บมาเลี้ยง และตั้งชื่อให้เหมือนคนรักเดินเข้ามาคลอเคลียพร้อมส่งเสียงเรียกเป็นการปลอบโยน บางทีมันอาจจะตั้งใจทำเช่นนั้น แต่บางครั้งเขาก็คิดว่ามันคงสับสนนึกว่าเขากำลังเรียกชื่อของมันอยู่ก็เป็นได้ สงสัยไปก็ไม่ได้อะไรขึ้นมา เขาย่อตัวลงสัมผัสเส้นขนนุ่มและเอ่ยทักทายอรุณสวัสดิ์อย่างรักใคร่ ก่อนจะอุ้มมันเข้าสู่อ้อมแขนโดยปล่อยสมาร์ทโฟนทิ้งไว้เช่นนั้น</p><p>ปล่อยซาโบลงบนเบาะรองนั่งที่กลายเป็นสถานที่โปรดของมัน เจ้าแมวยังคงรออยู่นิ่ง ๆ โดยดีระหว่างที่ถาดอาหารถูกนำไปทำความสะอาดเพื่อนำมาใส่มื้อเช้า เขาใส่อาหารลงบนถาด มันเดินเข้ามาหาโดยทันที เมื่อสัตว์เลี้ยงได้รับอาหารแล้ว เขาผู้เป็นเจ้าของเองก็ต้องไปเตรียมอาหารเช่นเดียวกัน และไม่ลืมเปิดโทรทัศน์ทิ้งไว้ให้มันดเล่นก่อนจะไปจัดการกับชีวิตของตนเอง</p><p>โปรโตกัส ดี. เอสเตรียมอาหารสำหรับคนเดียวโดยมีปริมาณเพิ่มมากขึ้นนิดหน่อย นั่นเป็นเพราะซาโบชอบวิ่งเข้ามาในห้องครัว ออดอ้อนร้องขออาหารสำหรับมนุษย์อย่างน่ารักน่าช่าง วันนี้เขาเลือกที่จะส่งไข่ม้วนให้ และเจ้าเหมียวรับประทานมันด้วยความปีติยินดี หลังจากที่ไข่ม้วนบนพื้นหินอ่อนหมดลง มันส่งเสียงออดอ้อนขอเพิ่มอีก</p><p>“กินเก่งแบบนี้แกจะอ้วนเอานะซาโบ”</p><p>มันอ้วนขึ้นจากเมื่อก่อนมาทีเดียว และสัตวแพทย์เองก็ไม่แนะนำให้เลี้ยงมันจนอ้วนพี เขาจึงส่งไส้กรอกเพิ่มให้มันอีกเพียงแค่ชิ้นเดียวเท่านั้น และจัดการปิดฝาปิดฝากล่องข้าว และห่อมันด้วยผ้าเช็ดหน้าเรียบร้อย เพียงแค่นี้เขาก็พร้อมจะออกไปทำงานแล้ว</p><p>บริษัทที่ของคนรักของโปรโตกัส ดี. เอสทำอยู่ และขยายไปต่างประเทศกำลังเป็นไปด้วยดี มันออกโทรทัศน์เมื่อคืนทำให้เพื่อนร่วมงานของเขาต่างพากันเข้ามาแสดงความยินดีระคนหยอกล้อกันเสียยกใหญ่ เขาทำได้เพียงแค่หัวเราะร่วมไปเท่านั้น แม้ในใจจะรู้สึกอยากร้องไห้ออกมา เพราะตอนนี้ซาโบเหมือนคนที่จะประจำอยู่สาขานั้นตลอดไป</p><p>วันนี้เขากลับบ้านช้ากว่าเดิมเล็กน้อย สองขาจึงสับรัวเพื่อที่จะได้ไปหาเจ้าแมวซึ่งรอคอยอยู่นาน ประตูส่งเสียงดังกึกเมื่อเขาเปิดมันเพื่อเข้าไปข้างในบ้านของตนเอง ส่งเสียงบอกอย่างทุกวันว่า “กลับมาแล้วนะ” แต่ครั้งนี้ไร้เสียงร้องเหมียวตอบกลับมา เขาถอดเสียงโค้ตออก เปลี่ยนไปใส่สลีปเปอร์ ระหว่างนั้นเองก็เรียกชื่อของสัตว์เลี้ยงไปพลาง</p><p>ไฟภายในบ้านถูกเปิดสว่าง ซาโบเดินออกมาจากห้องนอนของคนรักที่เขาเคยดุไปว่าห้ามไปยุ่งกับห้องนั้น แต่สิ่งที่ตอบกลับมาเป็นเสียงหวานติดงัวเงียเล็กน้อยเอ่ยท้วงว่า “นั่นคือห้องของฉันนะ ทำไมฉันจะเข้าไปไม่ได้กันเล่า” ชายหนุ่มเจ้าของเรือนผมสีอ่อนพันกันยุ่งเหยิงเผยตัวออกมาให้เห็น ทำเอาโปรโตกัส ดี. เอสรู้สึกเหมือนกับฝันไปอยู่ ทั้ง ๆ ที่เป็นอย่างนั้นแต่คนรักของเขากลับหัวเราะออกมาเบา ๆ ด้วยน้ำเสียงระรื่นที่เขาชอบแทน</p><p>“ฮ่า ๆ ยินดีต้อนรับกลับนะ แล้วก็… กลับมาแล้ว”</p><p>ซาโบพูดด้วยน้ำเสียงชัดถ้อยชัดคำดึงเขาให้กลับสู่ความเป็นจริง และสัตว์เลี้ยงที่ไม่ได้บอกว่าเก็บมาทุกอุ้มเข้าสู่อ้อมแขนจากคนที่ชื่อเหมือนกัน เมื่อได้เห็นภาพตรงหน้ามันอดไม่ได้ที่จะยิ้มกว้างออกมา</p><p>ตอนนี้มีซาโบอยู่ 1 คน กับซาโบ 1 ตัว</p><p>“ฮ่า ๆ ยินดีต้อนรับกลับนะ แล้วก็… กลับมาแล้ว”</p><p>โปรโตกัส ดี. เอสผู้คว้านหาเสียงของตนเองจนเจอเอ่ยตอบกลับคนรักด้วยความดีใจ เขาเดินเข้าไปโอบกอดรอบเอวเจ้าของความคิดถึงตลอด 4 ปี แนบริมฝีปากลงบนข้างแก้มของคนรักที่ยังคงกลิ่นหอมของมวลดอกไม้ให้รู้สึกกระชุ่มกระชวยหัวใจเสมอ พวกเขาหัวเราะเบา ๆ แสดงออกว่ามีความสุขกับช่วงเวลานี้</p><p>เหมียว~</p><p>เจ้าแมวขนสีดำที่มีชื่อว่าซาโบส่งเสียงร้องออกมา</p><p>—มีความสุขมากจริง ๆ</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>